


blurgh

by cumzone



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Sleep, This was made as a joke, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumzone/pseuds/cumzone
Summary: jokingly made if any of you read this it was a joke
Relationships: Norville "Shaggy" Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 22





	blurgh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver :))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silver+%3A%29%29).



shaggy looks you in the eyes. he smiles warmly as his slender arms curl around you in a warm embrace. you stay there, still. it feels nice. you could feel your heart pounding in your chest and you wondered if he could hear it too. you doubted it, though. he looks down and you and you look up at him. your eyes meet for a short while but he bashfully looks away, crimson spreading all over his face and flushing his neck.

all is still. the only sound you or him hear is the sound of birds chirping and your slow, controlled breaths. ah. how refreshing. you wished to stay in the lanky mans embrace but you knew it had to end at some point, as did most things. however, for now you'd let yourself believe this would go on forever, and you'd let yourself believe this was reality rather than just your imagination. it's what you wanted.

your eyes slowly closed and your consciousness faded as you drifted to sleep. you soon fell asleep, trapped in the embrace of a man that was never actually there, and never will actually be there. but you'd let yourself believe, and you'd continue to believe in hopes that it would one day be more than just your imagination.


End file.
